Inspiration
by Ed-L
Summary: Sequel to "Can We Keep Him?" Sasori decides another piece to his gallery wouldn't kill him. AU. worthless fluff.


*CriesFromDespairAndSorrow* This came late, but CursingCookies thought I should write a sequel to "Can We Keep Him?" Truth is I thought it needed a sequel too. So here it is in all its late glory.

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Naruto and I do not own any character mentioned in this story. KAI THX.**_

* * *

The morning before Sasori's art gallery was seemingly calm. The night before the red head had been locked away in his studio, and Deidara was left to sleep with Tamaki. The blonde wasn't too concerned with Sasori. Inspiration did seem to strike at odd times.

Then again, Sasori waking up before Deidara was pretty damn odd too. Deidara had been known to, no matter what, wake up earlier then his red haired lover. But when deep blue eyes opened (at 7 A.M to be exact) there was no one in bed beside him. He even started to doubt Sasori had slept until he noticed the card beside the bed, tied to a glass of orange juice.

_Woke up early today and made you breakfast. I'll be busy for the morning in the studio. Knock if you need anything._

_- Sori_

The blonde smiled at the red haired artist's card before noticing the plate of pancakes and eggs. He was kind of hungry...

"Tamaki!" Deidara called out. (Sasori had gotten used to the small poodle after day three, so all was good). There was no bark as a reply or even a sound and the blonde furrowed his brows. Where was the little guy? The blonde shrugged, starting to eat his meal. As long as there were no angry yells or loud crashes, the blue eyed artist was forced to believe everything was all right for now.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

"Tamaki!" Sasori hissed as the puppy at his feet tugged as his pants viciously. The puppy wagged its tail at the painting Sasori had yet to finish. The red head placed the dog in his lap before adding yellow to the canvas. He'd have to come up with a title for this if he wanted to add this painting to his gallery on such short notice.

"What do you think of calling it 'Dei', hm Tamaki?" The red head asked as the puppy continued to wag his tail.  
A small bark in return was Sasori's rather definite "Yes".

"Sori!" Deidara called. By twelve the blonde had eaten, showered and tidied the bedroom, however here was still no sign of Sasori. The blonde knocked harder onto their shared studio finding the door had been locked.

"Sasori!"

"Yes?"

Deidara watched the door opened slightly

Sasori was a mess. Paint splattered upon his hair; and various droplets on his cheek (and smudges of colors where the red head had accidentally wiped his face). "What. The. Fuck?" Deidara began, mouth slightly open as he watched Sasori timidly brushing yellow paint off his hair.

"I got inspired." He answered, ignoring his lover's expression. Deidara raised a skeptical eyebrow, but nonetheless, sighed as he gave a small smile. "Can I see what caused such a mess?" The blonde asked.

"Actually it's for you."

Deidara looked taken aback before Sasori gripped Deidara by the wrist and lead him into the studio. Tamaki followed, the small puppy chasing after the two in a frenzy.

"Wait- Danna- hold up!" The blonde cried as he felt Sasori's hand covers his eyes from behind.

"Just follow me." The red head breathed into his lover's ear; Deidara could only nod (the warm breath to his ear making him shudder slightly).

Deidara took no more than five steps before Sasori halted his movement.

"Open your eyes, and not a word."

When the blue eyes were finally revealed under the pale hands, they widened. Before the taller artist was a painting; done in oil pastels and paints by the look of the medium scattered all over the floor. Very simply put it was Deidara, wrapped in a halo of the morning sunrise as the blonde in the canvas sat atop a grassy hill back against the viewer. Sasori waited for a response as he watched Deidara breathlessly marvel at the piece before him.

"I… think it's missing something," the blonde finally said, smiling as he gazed into Sasori's grey eyes.

"That so? Then what does the painting need, huh?" The red head replied, adding a challenging smirk.

"It needs an uke in the picture, Danna."

* * *

YES SASORI. THAT UKE. IT IS YOU MAN. DO NOT DENY IT.  
Nonethelss, I'm sorry this is so late. And short. (SobIHateSchoolSoMuchSobSob)


End file.
